The Young and The Pilfering
by Rin07
Summary: *WARNING: VERY MARY-SUEISH* Catriona falls into POTC, humor ensues but soon things get serious. Cat finds out who her real parents are and must decided whether or not to change a future she just discovered was real.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: No I don't own POTC.**

**Hey all! If any of you have read my other story than you will recognize this format. Girl falls into book/movie, discovers she has a greater purpose, falls for a main(hot) character, girl must save the world. So if you don't like it don't read it. Constructive criticism is welcome; flames will be used to make s'mores. Reviews equal cookies!**

Rin lay on her bed, letting her mind wander

Cat lay on her bed, letting her mind wander. Yesterday was her 18th birthday and it was just weird to think of herself as an adult. She had an apartment (albeit with her cousins), a job, was enrolled in school, and had a cute date with the guy who worked in processing. She smiled; her life was finally on track. Emily mumbled something in her sleep, and rolled over. Cat glanced at the clock, well this was a first it was midnight and not only was Emily in bed and a sleep, but she was asleep before Cat. Usually Em was the night owl, but it was a full moon and they always made her fidgety, unable to sleep. She could her it calling to her, the soft gurgle of the river. It was right across the field lazily snaking through the woods. Cat slipped out of bed. _A midnight run never hurt anyone. Besides there's light from the full moon! _She grabbed the first clean cloths she could find; her favorite skirt and a random blouse. Sneaking down the stairs and out the door was a cinch. Seeing as it was something she tended to do a lot. A warm breeze lifted her long brown hair. Cat laughed slightly as she skipped down the stairs. Relishing in the feeling of the cool grass on her bare feet she twirled around a couple of times before taking of like a shot across the field. As much as she had hated sports running was one thing she enjoyed. There was something so freeing about flying across the ground feeling the wind tangling your hair and the ground rushing past underneath you. Cat reached the edge of the field and darted thru the trees before reaching her destination. The river before her gurgled lazily by. She couldn't resist, Cat grabbed the rope she had found a few weeks ago knotted to a tree and waded out until she was waist deep. She giggled,

"I really am a dork!" She could feel the current tugging lightly, wrapping her skirt around her legs. Slowly lying back, Cat let herself float and let the rope anchor her. She watched the few wispy clouds pass overhead. The river rocked her slightly; finally make her feel how tired her body was. She closed her eyes and let her body relax. Unfortunately she relaxed a little too much and the rope slipped thru her fingers. Cat didn't worry; knowing that the current wasn't strong enough to take her more than a foot or two. All she had to do was stand up, but she was content to just let the current take her where it may. It happened so slowly she didn't notice at first. But the water temperature had definitely risen, and the current changed. It was now pushing her side ways; she could feel gritting sand on her left side rather than the smooth rock normally lining the river. Cat stood up and promptly sat back down.

"Please say I am dreaming!" She certainly wasn't in Maine anymore, it was…TROPICAL!! Cat scrambled up onto the beach and looked around. It had to be a dream because this place looked exactly like Port Royal. You know, as in Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Well if this is a dream then why not take full advantage?" She set of toward the town ready for whatever the recesses of her mind could conjure up.

A few hours latter though, when the sun started to rise, a very different Cat was wandering the streets. This was not a dream and Cat was starting to panic. Fear and exhaustion made her weak and desperate. She was also soaking wet and cold, as she had tried running back into the sea in the hopes of waking up or going home or something! People were giving her odd looks but she didn't notice. She didn't notice anything in fact until she ran into a solid wall. She was confused though because this wall was decidedly warm, and was wearing cloths. She looked up into the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

"Please I just want to go home!" Cat grabbed the front of the man in front of her to keep from falling, but failed as she fainted dead away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yep that's right I already have chapter 2 up! I chalk it up to annoying plot bunnies and insomnia. This chapter kinda sucks but it's the best I can do. Later chapters should be much better and less repetitive. Reviews equal cookies!**

Cat opened her eyes slowly only to slam them shut. She was looking up at a ceiling and crown molding that she didn't recognize. And she doubted a hospital would look that fancy. She had no freakin' clue where she was! She chanced one more glance around. It looked like someone had an antiques fetish. What the heck was going on?  
"Damn, I'm not in Kansas anymore!" A small gasp of shock was accompanied by a grunt of displeasure. Cat sat up slowly. A man in an old (and I mean old!) fashion naval uniform stood by the door and a timid looking maid was kneeling on the floor next to the couch she had been laying on. Now that she looked at it she realized it was a fainting sofa. The irony did not escape her notice; she had never fainted before in her life and here she was passed out on a fainting sofa. She glanced back to the man standing in the door and it was her turn to gasp. She knew that face! But this couldn't be right, Norrington was a fictional character!  
"What is going on, where am I, and who are you?" The man in the doorway frowned and walked closer.  
"I think I should be the one asking question here. After all you are the one who fainted at my feet. But my name is James Norrington and I have brought you to my home." Cat shook her head. This was not real this was not happening!

"NO! This is a joke! Ellie put you up to it didn't she!" Norrington backed away like he was afraid she was some crazy beggar woman, and the maid ran from the room. "This is crazy! I am not in Port Royal!" Cat's mind was working over time. Everything came rushing back. Floating in the river, washing up on the beach, and wandering Port Royal. She knew she had lost it! Cat was sure she had gone completely bonkers. She started pacing back and forth.  
"Now just calm down I am sure we can work everything out. I can't help you if you don't tell me your name." Cat took a deep breathe. This was crazy, then again Cat was crazy. Somehow she had been plopped down the middle of POTC. Cat turned to face the window behind the fainting sofa. Yep that was definitely Port Royal. A grin slowly spread across her face. Well if this was some crazy dream she was going to enjoy it. And if it wasn't, if this was real, then she was going to wreak havoc on the plot!  
"My name is Catriona McClellan. And I am from…well let's just say I'm not from around here."

(Transition)

It had taken a few days, but Cat was finally able to convince Norrington that she wasn't nuts (though Cat still wasn't quite sure of that herself). Cat was able to use her knowledge of history (specifically pirate history) to make a deal with Norrington. In exchange for taking her in, she would help him capture the pirates he so desperately wanted to rid the world of. He had to taken her to the dress maker to get her some "proper" clothes. Obviously there were many questions, and Norrington handled them smoothly. Claiming she was a long lost relative whose immediate family had been killed in a Native uprising in the northern colonies. Left with no money and no possessions she was forced to stow away on a trading vessel. On way home Cat questioned his logic in telling dress maker all this.

"Even I know that if one wish's for society not to know something the last person you tell is this town's dress maker. Thus it worked in our favor. She will spread the word of our relationship. And allow me to uphold my end of the bargain with no risk to either of our reputations." Cat smiled.

"Well, then it seems I was wrong to doubt you."

"Just don't let it happen again."

"I won't. I promise."

(Transition)

Erin found that promise very hard to keep. She found herself constantly butting heads with him. Someone she had once found extremely attractive and noble (at least by movie standards) was in fact obnoxiously ambitious, rude, and had obscenely high standards. Whenever Cat was having trouble adjusting to certain customs, or especially if she did something to embarrass him; he would compare her to Elizabeth Swann. Miss Swann now there was another character…well I guess it would be person now seeing as she was proven to be real…anyway she had lost a lot of respect for her as well. Maybe it was because every time James wanted Cat to act more lady like he would compare her to Elizabeth. Now whenever he mentioned her name it was all Cat could do not to hurl something at him. Needless to say life in Port Royal was turning out harder than Cat ever imagined it to be.

(Transition)

Cat made her way down to the dining room and glanced at the clock in the study. She was going to be late; James hated it when she was late. She paused outside the room and made sure she looked presentable and slapped a demure smile on her face. Sure enough James stood there looking as mad as a wet hen.  
"How many times have I told you that we sup at precisely six o'clock in this house?! Catriona, I will not tolerate it anymore!"  
"Oh shove it James!" Cat placed her fists on her hips. "Next time you can squeeze into the corset! How does that sound Commodore Scruffy?" Cat swept passed him to her seat, he followed suit sending her a glare that would melt the polar ice caps. They began their meal in a stony silence. In the few months she had been here they had eaten many meals this way. Cat thought back to her first day here; and realized she had taken quite well to this new culture. And while she was considered a normal back (or was it forward?) in the year 2008, here she was brash and forward. This had caused many fights between the two of them. But the worst fights were when James tried to lecture her on being more like Miss. Swann (who was the epitome of a lady). Cat tried on many occasions to inform him that Elizabeth was even less of a lady than she was, but he wouldn't hear of it. Cat grinned at the thought of this last fight. She had seen the confusion in his eyes when she called him Scruffy. If only he knew! She suppressed a giggle but not the grin that spread across her face.  
"Would you care to share what is so amusing?" Cat shook her head.  
"It's nothing I was just thinking, of a novel I'm reading." They finished their meal in silence, perhaps a little less frigid than before.

Later that night they sat in the study together. He was finishing paper work while Cat was staring out the window. They would have had their first snow fall by now, back home that is. She sighed. For the first time in her life she was a little home sick. She turned to look at James. He was really quite attractive, if you could look past the arrogant personality he seemed to have.  
"James?"  
"Yes?" He didn't even look up from his paper work. Cat turned back to the window.  
"Do you remember snow?" He finally looked up though with a quizzical look.  
"Well, vaguely it has been a long time since I last saw it. Why do you ask?" Cat shrugged,  
"No reason really. I was just thinking that back home it would have snowed by now. We always got a lot of snow this time of year." James was really listening now he looked at her for the first time in a long time. While she put on a happy face someone who knew her, or at least lived with her could see the sadness in her eyes. It wasn't a depression but it was clear to him that she was not happy. He wondered if their continuous fighting had anything to do with it. As he sat there watching her he realized that he didn't know much about her. He figured that it might be a good time to get to know the woman living in his home.  
"Tell me about your home." Cat smiled and began telling him about growing up in Maine. Later when they both looked back they realized that was the night they truly became friends. And though she would never admit it, that was the night Cat started falling for James Norrington.


End file.
